With the fast development of imaging and video technologies, images and video play a key role as a mechanism of information exchange, transmission or storage nowadays. Image or video compression systems, as well as compression quality evaluation systems, have been widely deployed in many aspects. Due to the wide variety of content types of the input images, it is quite challenging for the compression quality evaluation system to reliably evaluate the compression quality. Sometimes it can be beneficial to use certain features of an input image or frame to configure or control the compression quality evaluation system.